Dulce falsedad
by HVDF
Summary: Una noche en la mente de una simple pony, como las cosas que ha hecho le imponen lo que es en su vida.


**DULCE FALSEDAD. **Por Díaz Francisco.

Es un tarde de otoño en Pony Ville, la ciudad esta muy tranquila, las doradas hojarascas danzan suavemente por el césped y las avenidas, las alargadas sombras de los edificios avanzan lentamente por una senda bañada de una luz dorada. Todo es silencioso, todo es tan bello todo es tan solitario, me encuentro tomando una taza de cafe en este rutinario despacho, inmersa en mis pensamientos, tarareo una canción, no me preocupo ya en externar lo que pasa por mi mente , lo he hecho tan propio, tan personal, que odiaría exteriorizar algunas de las cosas que me dan mi identidad, ¿Me han llamado loca?

Si, pero no es verdad, o eso creo yo, cuando llevas tanto tiempo solo pensando contigo, tardas horas, días, meses e incluso años en darle una respuesta a una pregunta que te planteas, solo tienes un punto de vista, una verdad, un juez y en ocasiones la respuesta la conoces, pero te niegas a aceptarla.

¿Qué es esta vida? Una lucha incansable por estar el mayor tiempo posible en la felicidad, algo que comparto con mi extraña obsesión, muchas veces eso te da pequeños chispazos de alegría, pero solo eso.

¿Otra ruta? ¡Claro! Siempre y cuando estés vivo, un proyecto, mantener la mente ocupada, te da un propósito; ¿por que no mantener un proyecto en una obsesión?

Es lo que hago.

-Le retiro la taza señorita.

Parece que es hora de retirarse, pagar y caminar a casa, casa, ¿A caso no es un hogar? Aun no, pero algún día lo será.

Camino las mismas cuadras, soliloquiando, es normal hablar con migo. Lo es; me pregunto donde estará ella, en estos momentos es cuando necesito una amiga.

Bien, parece que he llegado, a casa, comienza la batalla por decidir que hacer. Apreciaría mucho descansar tras mi jornada laboral, me duelen los cascos, pero preferiría un descanso mental, uno de esos pasatiempos donde solo haces lo que te gusta, para despejar la mente.

Aunque, ese hobby que has tomado es particularmente extraño y ha causado grandes conflictos en ti, te sigue interesando, Tiene esa chispa de incertidumbre, que te saca una sonrisa, y solo continuas por eso, con una esperanza de sonreír por un momento más, la búsqueda... De eso se trata buscar.

¿Acaso no la búsqueda de una mejor vida ha llevado a grandes ponis a la creación de las más grandes obras en toda Ecuestria?

Es hora de ir a mi sofá favorito y leer, pero primero, encenderé mi chimenea para calentarme, sacare mis lentes de lectura y comenzare.

Me pregunto, ¿por que he ritualisado este momento? ¡No! ¡Se ha vuelto monotonía! Como todo lo demás, simple memoria muscular, ¿oh simplemente me estoy cuestionando demasiado?

Tomo un vaso, lo lleno y le agrego un poco de Ron col algunos hielos, preparo todo lo necesario para continuar, saco el libro en el cual me quede; ha... Este libro, tarde meses en conseguirlo, con su lomo de cuero agrietado y sus paginas amarillentas y manchadas, como si hubiera sido maltratado, las hojas descuidadas que se asoman por los bordes de la pasta den cuenta de los años que ha sobrevivido y ahora lo tengo justo entre mis cascos, ¿tal vez alguien como yo escribió esto?

piensa, las paginas están escritas a pezuña, tiene espectaculares ilustraciones, incluso podría aseverar que fue un unicornio el que lo vio nacer.

Enciendo la lampara de queroseno que esta a mi lado, ahora toda la habitación esta en un contraste increíble de sombras tambaleantes. Esto es un descanso.

Antes de continuar mi lectura me tomo un momento, levito el pesado libro con delicadeza, veo sus fabulosos grabados, y no puedo evitar plantearme una y o travez la pregunta más obstinada que me puedo hacer.

Tomo el cordón rojo del separador y giro la pasta hasta la parte desde en la que me sitúe la ultima vez que lo leí.

Si me preguntaran, ¿De qué trata tu libro? Les contestaría sin ningún problema, historias.

Aunque no es así, la verdad son meras suposiciones, nada claro en si, nadie ha logrado esclarecer este tema, ni nunca lo lograran, hay sujetos estudiosos en el área que aseveran saber mucho sobre todo embrollo, pero ademas de ser muy interesantes y apasionadas sus investigaciones, al igual que todo son meras suposiciones.

Aveces desearía saber más, pero si lo supiera ¿Perdería el principio de incertidumbre que me impulsa a continuar? Podría ser, pero también podría plantearme aun más preguntas, ¿en caso de que esas nuevas preguntas no puedan responderlas, me vería acogida por la misma situación?

Tal vez, todo seria un tremendo circulo vicioso, pero basta de divagar, hay que leer...

Creo, que me he dormido, si. Parece que tenia que haber descansado de otra forma, pero bueno, hacia tiempo que no leía, dirijo mis ojos al libro.

"Fundando un basto y poderoso imperio que duraría siglos"

Que, buena historia, ¿habrá sido real? No. Es solo mitología, un sueño retorcido como el que acabas de tener, aunque me encantaría soñar mas seguido, ahí puedo ser completamente libre y en ocasiones he logrado saludar a Luna en ellos, de hecho era divertido en ocasiones sus conversaciones.

Bueno, tengo que recoger mis trates y prepararme para dormir, ¿qué hora es? Las 2a.m, ¡por Celestia¡ por suerte mañana no tengo que ir a trabajar con el grupo.

Y así me dirijo como siempre a mi recámara, hago una leve jaculatoria al Sol y la Luna y me preparo para dormir en mi lecho. Recuerdo cuando me regalaron esta pijama, por eso ella es mi mejor amiga; coloco mis sabanas, y preparo mis almohadas. El pelaje se me eriza al entrar entre las telas frías de mi cama, pero al los minutos las logro poner a mi temperatura.

Con mi magia, apago lentamente mi lampara de aceite y poco a poco mi cuarto esta en tinieblas.

¿Qué hacemos? Nada dormir, oh por favor, acabas de dormir. Poco a poco mis pensamientos llenan mi mente, comienza el extraño insomnio vueltas y vueltas en la cama, revolviendo todas las sabanas por que no puedes conciliar el sueño. ¿Como seria si..?

¿Se podría...¿ ¿Cómo es..? ¿Habra alguna forma de..? ¿Tal vez..? ¿Si pudiese..?

pregunta tras pregunta, anhelo tras anhelo, no debí de leer hoy, me estoy envenenando ¿Acaso no decías que te hacia feliz? ¡No! Me he arrepentido, ¿sabes que no lo dices en serio? Mmmmm, si.

Minuto tras minuto, revolviendo ideas en la mente, temores, rizas, fantasías, enojos, frustraciones, llantos, esperanzas, todo envuelto en un gran solipsismo creado específicamente para mi, no se si amo esto, o simplemente me estoy volviendo loca.

¿Se puede? Claro que no. Seria maravilloso si fuera posible. Pero, quiero dormir y en los sueños todo es posible.

Tomo mi almohada, abrasandola fuertemente con mis 4 patas, ¡Solo quiero dormir y soñar! Mi crin me molesta, así que me acomodo de tal forma en la que este en total quietud, solo yo y mi mente. Poco a poco me desvanezco, siento como pierdo la razón para entrar en lo mas profundo de el país de los sueños, intento pre-programar mi mente, tal vez así consiga lo que quiero, solo pienso en ello antes de perder el control de mis pensamientos, poco falta para volver a abrir los ojos y caer de vuelta en este mundo.

Poco a poco comienzo a razonar, escucho el ruido de las aves, y los gallos a lo lejos, con pesar abro mis ojos, hasta que logro ver nuevamente, un rallo de sol entra por mi ventana, incluso logro ver las moléculas de polvo volando a travez de el, tardo en reaccionar, solo espero a ver que se me ocurre. Recuerdo lo que sucedió mientras dormía, una sonrisa seguramente invade mi rostro, ¿lo conseguí? Si. Con lentitud me escurro por el costado de mi cama hasta que mis 2 cascos derechos tocan la tibia duela,

No se como me acabe volviendo participe de esto, mi Talento especial esta my lejos de lo que ahora pienso, aunque ninguna puede hacer lo que yo hago, pero también soy muy buena en estos campos. No lo se, tal ves era una segunda oportunidad.

El día tiene un clima estupendo, hoy tengo cosas buenas por hacer, pues es mi día libre, parece que la tristeza no me tomara hoy, incluso saldré un rato con mi mejor amiga, podré visitar nuevamente la librería de la Princesa a ver que encuentro.

Camino lentamente al tocador de mi cuarto y me observo, a ese rostro tan familiar y ajeno lo miro directamente a los hojas y converso con ella. Puedes ser una simple unicornio mas en toda Ecuestria o Una música mas en toda esta inmensidad, pero no importa. Aunque sea difícil y muchos ponis digan que estoy loca lo que me distingue de los demás Músicos de el Reino es que también soy una Antropóloga.


End file.
